Nuestra canción
by DayiFabi
Summary: -Songfics dedicados a distintas parejas, todas ellas teniendo algo en común: el amor.-
1. ¿Introducción?

_**Si, lo sé. Leer esto es aburrido, pero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas:**_

_**Principalmente, y algo que todos saben; Codename: Kids Next Door no me pertence, (aún, muahahaha. ) Ni tampoco las canciones que se mencionarán. Esto es sólo de fans para fans.**_

_**Otra cosa; esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo "Un solo sentimiento" de Jazz Noire. Es…¡tan asombrosa! Y tenía ciertas ideas en la cabeza, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no hacer un song-fic dedicado a estos lindos agentes? **_

_**Además, verán que está escrito en primera persona. Esto lo hice para que podamos apreciar más los pensamientos del personaje, y comparar la situación con la canción escogida. O sea, por ejemplo, si el primero es un 4/3, será el punto de vista de Wally. Y puedo escribir otro, un 3/4 donde sea Kuki la que hable. ¿Me explico? Creo que no…¡como sea! Sólo quería aclarar eso. **_

_**Se preguntarán qué parejas habrá…pues… no sé, realmente hay montones de parejas en toda la serie.**_

_**Pero mis favoritas son 3/4, y 83/84 ^^**_

_**BLABLABLA, ya, ¡A leer!**_


	2. En mi corazón tú vivirás

**"En mi corazón tú vivirás" 4/3**

* * *

-Saldremos de esta – Le aseguré, mientras observaba como un grupo de agentes se llevaban al resto de nuestro equipo, que ahora estaba inconsciente.

"Mierda" pensé. ¿Cómo terminamos en esto? Vale, que teníamos ya trece años…pero…no tienen por qué separarnos.

-Bien – dijo la molesta voz de 86 – Su turno.

-No sé qué ganas con esto – Le reclamé a la chica pelirroja, con una mirada de odio.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, y comentó:

-Son las reglas.

Varios niños nos rodearon, con las armas típicas del KND. Detrás de mí, oí un ligero sollozo. Me volteé, preocupado.

-Kuki…-susurré, con el corazón encogido. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Cuándo…no recordemos nada? – Kuki – repetí. Ella levantó la vista, con sus bellos ojos llorosos. En ese instante, tomé su mano, y con brusquedad aparté a los agentes que se esforzaban por separarnos. Nos abrimos espacio, y, aún tomados de la mano, salimos corriendo.

-¡Tras ellos! – Gritó 86 a nuestras espaldas.

_Como me apena, el verte llorar,_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela. _

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa. _

_No llores más, aquí estoy._

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, realmente. Soy un idiota. Sólo corría, con la esperanza de dejar atrás a esos tontos, y librarnos de este cruel destino de una buena vez.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – Le pregunté a Número Tres, sin detenerme. No había estado muchas veces en la Base Lunar como para recordar la salida, además…No es que tenga una memoria digna de hacerlo.

-Creo que…es…por allá – Dijo con algo de agitación debido a la carrera, mientras señalaba un camino estrecho.

-De acuerdo.

Seguí las indicaciones de Kuki. Confío en ella.

Seguíamos corriendo, y, con una sonrisa de triunfo, confirmé que nos habían perdido el paso los otros agentes. Ahora estábamos a salvo. Bueno, casi. Sólo teníamos que encontrar la salida… subir a alguna nave para regresar o yo qué sé.

-Oh, no… güero… - La voz de Kuki me asustó.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella sólo miró al frente, preocupada.

Yo volteé. Un callejón sin salida. Me paré en seco.

"¡Demonios!" ¿Ahora qué? Piensa, Wallabee, piensa… ¡Por una vez en tu maldita vida hazlo!

-Regresemos – le ordené a Tres, tomando nuevamente su mano, dispuesto a regresar por donde venimos y buscar otro camino.

Pero ella me soltó.

-Olvídalo. – Dijo, sentándose en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos.

_Frágil te vez, dulce sensual _

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores más aquí estoy._

Me dolía verla así, decaída…Me hacía pensar que realmente no había solución para esto…

-Vamos, Número Tres… No te rindas…

Ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza, y su mirada me transmitió algo… no sé el qué. Pero decidí ignorar todo lo demás, y aprovechar los últimos instantes que me quedaban, seguramente, con ella…

Me senté a su lado. Oía claramente sus sollozos, su voz ahogada dentro de ellos. Sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien…Aún sabiendo que no lo iba a estar. Pero a veces…Una mentira es mejor que nada…porque puedes aferrarte a ella, con un poco de esperanza.

Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de ella, y la acerqué a mí, dejando aún lado mi timidez, por una vez, sin importarme lo que ella llegara a pensar.

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será, y para siempre; amor_

_En mi corazón, no importa qué digan_

_Dentro de mi estarás…siempre…_

Pude ver como ella abría enormemente los ojos, con sorpresa.

-Todo va a estar bien – le prometí.

Ella hundió su cara en mi hombro, y pude jurar que la oí reír.

-Mientes muy bien. –susurró.

-No es mentira. –tragué saliva- Bueno…puede que lo sea. Pero admite que te ha hecho sentir mejor – Le dije, guiñándole un ojo, mientras le hacía levantar el rostro.

Y me sentí complacido al verla sonreír. Sí, la había hecho sentir mejor.

-Eres un tonto.

-Y tú muy infantil.

-¡No es cierto! – se quejó, de pronto con una mirada muy molesta.

Yo sólo reí. Cosa que a ella le extrañó, y creo saber por qué.

Siempre peleamos por cosas sin sentido…cosas realmente absurdas. Ya que nuestras formas de pensar son totalmente diferentes. Y he de admitir, que adoro hacerla enojar. Se ve realmente…linda.

Pero eso no importaba en estos momentos, así que…en vez de enojarme…reí. Porque probablemente sea la última pelea infantil que tengamos.

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder_

_Sé que hay diferencias, más por dentro…_

_Somos iguales tú y yo._

-Sí lo eres. –comenté, cuando terminé de reír.

Kuki hizo cara de puchero, y suspiró; enojada.

-Nunca cambiarás. –Me dijo, dándose la vuelta.

"Es el momento" pensé. Tengo que decírselo…lo que siento hacia ella. Porque ya no habrá otra oportunidad, y además, no tengo nada qué perder ya. Quiero decir… Ya que no recordaremos nada, ella no tendrá por qué pensarlo demasiado…

-Oye…Kuki…

-Estoy enfadada contigo – Ni siquiera volteó a verme.

-¡Vamos, yo no hice nada! – Le tomé el brazo, y sentí como a ella le daban…¿escalofríos? – Hey, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté, ahora un poco preocupado.

Ella no contestó. Pude ver cómo temblaba.

-¿Tienes frío? – cuestioné, pensando qué hacer.

¡Vamos, que no tengo ninguna chamarra para prestársela! Además, eso es muy cursi; qué asco. Mis intenciones no van más allá de saber qué le pasa. No somos una parejita ni nada por el estilo… Aunque tenga pensado decirle lo que siento.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el frío! – Casi gritó de pronto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es? – En un movimiento sigiloso, ya me encontraba enfrente de ella. No se lo esperaba. La miraba directamente a los ojos.

Su delicado rostro se tornó de un color carmesí…¿quién la entiende? ¿Tiene frío o calor? Bah, mujeres… Eh, eh, espera…¿Está llorando otra vez?

-¿Kuki?

Demonios…¿habré dicho algo malo?

-¡Idiota! – De pronto la sentí sobre mí, me estaba…¿abrazando?

No podía reaccionar. Mis músculos no me respondían, empecé a sudar, y sentía como mi corazón palpitaba al son de un tambor… Mierda…cómo odio sentirme…así… cómo odio que me haga sentir así…tan vulnerable… Pero…también me encanta…

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será, y para siempre; amor._

-¡No estoy temblando por el frío! – me susurró al oído, sin soltarme - ¡Tengo miedo! ¿No es obvio?

Quise responderle algo, pero seguía mudo de la sorpresa, por sus acciones.

-Tengo miedo – repitió ella. – De no volver a ver a nuestros amigos, de olvidar todas las aventuras y preciosos momentos que vivimos, tengo miedo…-se detuvo, y oí cómo tragaba saliva. - …de que me olvides…

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, la tomé de los hombros, y la obligué a verme a los ojos. ¿Cómo que…la olvidaría?

-Escúchame; Kuki. Yo nunca te olvidaré. No sé por qué dices esas tonterías.

-Eso…es…lo que dices…ahorita… - Había estallado en un llanto, a penas y podía distinguir sus palabras.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir del coraje…Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…después de mis innumerables intentos de declararme, de lo que he hecho por ella ¿¡Realmente cree que la olvidaré así como así? ¡Niña tonta!

-¡Claro que no te olvidaré! ¿Y sabes por qué? – ella no me escuchaba, seguía llorando - ¡Demonios, mírame! – le grité, casi sin pensar. – ¡He pasado años, años! Tratando de decirte lo que vas a escuchar ahora – Ella abrió los ojos, aún cristalinos a causa del llanto. - ¡Me gustas!

Yo sólo sentía como me coloraba, al darme cuenta que había dicho esas sencillas palabras. Sin embargo, no desvié la vista. Necesitaba saber…saber qué sentía ella.

Su rostro se ensombreció… y me volvió a mirar.

-Bueno, tú también me gustas. Claro…, eres mi compañero de Sector…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No me expliqué bien?

-¡No…no me refiero a eso! – le grité, rojo como un tomate, y muy enfadado. ¿Cómo pudo confundir mis palabras? - ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te des cuenta, eh? ¡Me gustas! ¡De gustar-gustar!

Kuki abrió enormemente los ojos. De sus labios quiso salir algo… pero no fueron capaces de pronunciar sonido alguno; ya que yo los sellé con los míos.

_No escuches ya más _

_¿Qué pueden saber?_

_Si nos queremos, mañana y hoy…_

_Entenderán, lo sé…_

Ella no se contuvo. Esos momentos fueron increíblemente cortos, pero parecieron durar una eternidad. Es…la primera vez que beso a una chica…Y me alegro que haya sido Kuki… Sus labios son tan dulces y suaves, tienen un sabor a cereza… Sonreí entre besos. Me agrada ese sabor.

Mi corazón palpitaba de una manera indescifrable, sentí aquellas estúpidas "maripositas" en mi estómago. Por fin, después de tantos años…Creo que ya le quedó claro lo que siento hacia ella.

Nos separamos, un tanto agitados por la falta de oxígeno. Yo sonreí.

-¿Ya…me entendiste?

Por toda respuesta, ella sonrió y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia mí, juntando otra vez nuestros labios.

Fue un beso tierno, delicado. Claro, ¿obvio, no? Como Kuki es.

_En mi corazón, créeme que tú vivirás_

_Estarás dentro de mí _

_Hoy y por siempre, amor._

-Sea lo que sea que pase hoy – le dije, mientras la alejaba, muy a mi pesar. – Créeme…Te volveré a encontrar.

No sé si entendió del todo mis palabras, ya que su cara mostró desconcierto. Acto seguido, sonrió.

-¡Ahí están! – Gritó una voz. Me levanté rápidamente. Nos habían encontrado.

-No, no, no, no… - Sollozaba Kuki.

Varios pasos se oían a lo lejos, como una tropa. Los divisé al final del pasillo. Ya no había salida.

La observé, mientras mi cerebro intentaba atar cabos para salir de ahí.

Me di cuenta que ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-Kuki, Kuki…

Ella me miró, esperanzada. Lamentablemente, no había nada bueno qué decirle. Pero…sentí algo dentro de mí, la esperanza… Generó una cálida luz en mi corazón. Y creí.

-Todo va a salir bien. –Le prometí, con la sonrisa más sincera y cálida que pude darle, mientras la abrazaba.

Instantes después, sentí varios brazos sosteniéndome. Y vi cómo cuatro chicos cargaban a Kuki, alejándola de mí.

-¡No! ¡Wally! – gritó ella, tratando de zafarse. - ¡No, por favor!

_Tú en mi corazón_

_Sí, en mi corazón_

_No importa qué dirán, no sufras más_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_Estarás siempre_

Le dediqué una mirada, que espero, con todo mi ser, que haya captado. Moví mis labios, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, queriendo decir: "Confía en mí"

Se calmó un poco, pero sus ojos seguían derramando grandes lágrimas.

-Uuuy, pero miren; qué románticos. A nuestros adolescentes ya les están afectando las hormonas.

-Cállate, Fanny. – le dije a la pelirroja, realmente sin mucho coraje. – Que tú también eres una adolescente.

-Pero, por suerte, yo soy un gran miembro de la organización. – Se acercó, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. – Qué lástima que hayas escogido a esta inútil niña… Si hubiera sido yo, créeme, nunca hubiera dejado que te borraran la memoria.

Yo sonreí.

-He ahí el problema. Que tú no eres ella.

_Siempre…_

Comprobé, no sin satisfacción; que le había picado.

-¡Llévenselos! –ordenó ella, furiosa.

Nos llevaron a ese cuarto extraño. Donde muchos niños se habían sentado ya antes, primero, siendo agentes de una gran organización secreta, y saliendo como…como… adolescentes.

¿Realmente ser adolescente era tan malo? ¿Estábamos condenados a perder todo sólo por pasar a una nueva etapa? Intenté ignorar esas preguntas en mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan filosófico?

"Pues desde que intentaron separarte de la niña que más quieres y de tus amigos, haciéndote perder la memoria" Me contesté a mí mismo, con ironía.

Me habían colocado en la silla, y me amarraron fuertemente, asegurándose que no pudiera escapar. Vi cómo traían a Kuki a lo lejos.

_Aquí siempre _

_Para ti siempre estaré _

_Siempre y por siempre_

La sentaron junto a mí; estaba histérica.

-¡No, no, no! – repetía una y otra vez. La amarraron como a mí, y se alejaron prudentemente. 86 se colocó aún lado de la computadora, lista para prender esta cosa.

Pensé muchísimas cosas, en todo lo que había vivido, pero, por extraño que parezca, todas esas escenas incluían a Kuki.

-Jefa, ¿lo prendemos ya? – cuestionó un tipo.

Y me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta.

-No…espera…un poco. – Comentó ella, triste. Yo la miré con sorpresa, y ella me sonrió débilmente.

Ya entiendo.

-Kuki…- le dije, tratando de sonar más alto que sus sollozos. –Kuki, mira, aquí estoy.

Ella volteó, y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Wally! – exclamó.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, saqué mi mano derecha, y tomé la suya.

Nos miramos largamente. Fue como una mirada de despedida, pero la verdad, yo sólo quería memorizar cada una de sus facciones, con la esperanza de volver a reconocerla…algún día.

-Kuki – repetí. –Te amo.

_Sólo mira a tu lado_

_Sólo mira a tu lado_

_Sólo mira a tu lado_

Su sonrisa, fue lo último que vi, y su respuesta; un dulce "Y yo a ti" lo último que escuché, antes de sumirme en la escuridad.

…...

Caminaba por el pasillo, con mis manos en los bolsillos y mi mirada centrada en el camino. Estaba de mal humor, ¿qué le pasa a mi madre? ¡Me mandó a comprar esas…esas horribles…¡Toallas femeninas! Además, esa tonta musiquita de fondo en el súper no mejoraba mi ánimo.

Cuando estuve cerca de la sección para…damas… Oí unas risas enfadosas de estúpidas niñas. Se burlaban de mí. ¡Qué…vergüenza! ¡Es la última vez que hago esto!

Entonces, un curioso sonido llamó mi atención. Algo se había caído y había rodado a mis pies.

Me agaché.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pensé, tomando la curiosa figurita en forma de tubo.

-¿Labial de cereza? – dije, sin darme cuenta; en voz alta. Sonreí inconscientemente. ¿Eh, eso por qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Labial de cereza! – De pronto, una chica me lo había arrebatado de manera brusca. -¿Te molesta?

Levanté la vista, ya que ella era ligeramente más alta que yo.

Me topé con sus ojos…Y por extraño que parezca…No me pregunten por qué…Sentía como si ya la conociera.

"¿Quién es esta chica, de dónde la conozco?" Preguntas tontas se empezaron a formular en mi mente.

-Pues déjame decirte que es una pésima elección si quieres atraer chicos con eso – Le dije, molesto.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Pues perdón! ¡Sigue comprando tus toallitas femeninas, e-n-a-n-o!

Me ardí. Sentí como los colores se me subían, y le grité sin pensar:

-¡Cállate, Kuki!

Ella me miró con el rostro asombrado y los ojos increíblemente abiertos. En eso yo también analicé lo que había dicho. ¿Kuki?

-¿Cómo…sabes mi nombre?- dijo la chica, extrañada.

La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Lo dije…sin pensar.

-No lo sé – le dije, mirándola detenidamente por primera vez. No, no era conocida.

Entonces me di cuenta de que era realmente…linda.

-¿¡Cómo no puedes saberlo? ¡Eres un acosador!

-¿¡Qué? ¡tú eres una niña tonta!

-¡Chaparro!

-¡Infantil!

Algo dentro de mí se alegraba de esa tonta discusión. Creo que…es el inició de una estúpida amistad.

_¡Yo estaré siempre!_

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora;**_

_**ASDFASDF… ¡Bueno, este es el primero!**_

_**Creo que puse a 4 un poco más…cursi de lo normal. ¡Pero no me maten! **_

_**La canción, es, obviamente; "En mi corazón tú vivirás" de Phill Collins. Creo que todos la conocen..8D**_

_**Y sí, 86 parece mala, pero no sabía qué personaje poner. Pero la suavicé al final^^**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Todo es aceptado^^ Comentarios agradables, crítitcas, tomatazos, ¡todo!**_


End file.
